


荒漠玫瑰

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	荒漠玫瑰

   一

  这是我一周内路过的第8个小镇，我正在逃亡。  
  我被悬赏通缉，原因很简单，我和一个酒馆认识的红头发女郎做爱了，她的男人找上门来要杀我，我提前开了枪。

  那是位市长的宝贝孙子。

  我本就是个无家可归的赏金猎人，逃亡本就是生活常态。只是多亏了这去他妈的通缉令，以后怕是难以接到生意。

  傍晚时分，我找到了镇上一个偏僻的旅馆，已经是临近沙漠的地域了，风沙很大，我不得已得在旅馆临时歇息。

  推开摇摇欲坠的木门走进旅店，下层是给旅行者享乐用的简陋酒吧，酒精，香烟，混着一股刺鼻的汗臭味，还有煎香肠的香味。  
我寻了一个空地坐下，招来服务生要了啤酒和烤肉，看到邻座的牛仔吸着卷烟，也掏出了自己所剩不多的烟草，拍了拍隔壁人的肩，问他借个火。

  我的邻座是个高大的白人，在我猛抽第一口烟时，饶有兴趣地观察着我，

  “你不是白人？伙计？”

  “不是，先生。我或许是亚洲餐厅的儿子，或许是原住民的儿子。” 我并不知道自己的身世，在我懂事时就已经在流浪，有一个同为黄皮肤的猎人教了我一手好的枪法之后，就把我赶出了家门。我去过东部海岸，也到达过西部港口，还在丛林遇上食人族，差点丧了命。

  那位白人哈哈大笑，却也不在乎我的肤色人种，和我聊起他昨晚睡到的女人。那是一个热辣的拉丁女孩，年轻蜜色的皮肤，有弹性的臀部，还有火一样红的头发。

  我大概天生喜欢红发的美人，她们总是艳丽妖冶，听他的描述也不自觉蠢蠢欲动起来。他看我感兴趣，更是说得起劲，把细节说得绘声绘色，吸引一堂人都围过来听，一群牛仔就着酒精，还有不少醉了的大汉敞着上衣，大着舌头说着带颜色的玩笑。

  跟着人群起哄，吹口哨，啤酒灌了一杯又一杯，多天的旅途劳顿终于能在这里得到泄洪，我不自觉也放下心戒。

   “听我说！红发美人，我也做过一个！”我学着他们做了性交的手势，在喧哗起哄声中继续我的故事。

  
  “我事后还开枪杀了她的男人！”我摇着酒杯吼出了最后这句话，全场沸腾了，众人或欢呼，或爆笑。

  “Lucas!了不起！”

   我举起空酒杯，应和他们有节奏呼喊我名字的声音。有人请了我一杯啤酒，我感激这位先生，他拍着我的肩说我像一位故人，我和他碰杯。

  场面热烈的时候外边月亮已经升起来。从旅馆楼上走来几个女郎，她们是驻扎在旅馆的妓女，趁着热闹来捞生意的。

  有女郎只穿着短裤便缠进了人群，用大腿勾着那些牛仔们，笑嘻嘻地要吃的和烟酒，也有女郎接过了招待的活，给客人运送食物和酒，趁机与客人调情。

  气氛开始暧昧迷醉起来，又有几个客人进来，我感觉缺氧头晕，趴在木桌上看邻座人把手探入一位女郎的胸脯，用嘴喂她喝烈酒。

  就在人群和衣物的间隙里，我看到了一抹火一样的红色。

  如前所说，我就是偏爱红色头发的美人，偏偏看到的那几位女郎，都是高大健美的金发姑娘。

  我本不想在逃亡路上有新的邂逅，但刚才的段子已经让我发胀得不行。

  摇摇晃晃起身，我借着酒劲不明轻重地推开人群，对着咒骂我的人粗鲁地哼气，直到我发现那位红头发女郎是一位瘦小的少年。  


他红色的头发用发胶往上固定好了，精心梳了个一个漂亮的发型，黑色的细绳发带系在额头上，打着4个耳洞，用羽毛制的耳环和饰品装饰着，脖子上还戴着水钻制的颈环。

  甚至他的衣服也是精心挑选过的：透视的白色蕾丝衬衣，扣子被人扯开到第三个，脖子上还有深紫色的印痕。他的精心打扮和处境，无一不说明他和那些女郎有着相同的用途。

  “可惜是个男妓！不是一位女郎！”  
周围的人朝我哄笑，我头晕着直瞧着那位红发青年，目光转了一圈又回到他微肿的唇瓣上。

  他微张着吸着气，被一位客人半搂在怀里挑逗，偶尔发出微弱的呻吟。

  那位客人看似对我的打扰不尽愉悦，在我目光注视下扭过他的头，把舌头伸进他张着的嘴里。

  听见他顺从又不愿的轻喘，目光上移，看到他不安地瞟了我一眼，又迅速闭上了眼睛，和眼前的客人交缠在一起。

  我感到了一丝奇异的嫉妒感，又有一股涌起的好胜心，于是抄起钢椅砸向了那位客人的头，在他惊讶着摸着自己头上的血时把那位红发青年扯拽了过来，拉到身后的同时踢开了他飞来的拳头。

  我对体术有信心。虽然喝了酒，但是美人在怀，让我很兴奋，甚至爱这种属于雄性的争夺战，这让我想起在丛林中争夺配偶的昆虫，求欢时的争斗一向惨烈血腥。我在欢呼尖叫声中把那位端着啤酒肚的牛仔打倒，他确实是不禁挨揍的类型。有人对我喝彩，吹响亮的口哨，隔壁的女郎递给我罐装的液体还有房门的钥匙。

  在这之后，我径直走回红发青年站立的地方，粗鲁地咬上他的嘴唇，他顺从地让我进入他的口腔，震动的舌尖与我交缠在一起。他实际上柔顺，却又充满力量，我探向他的小腹，摸到他单薄的腹肌和纤瘦的腰部，配合着搂着我的手用了些力气。

  我压着他的臀部用下体顶弄他，威胁他，想让他更听话。他在我的指引下双腿攀上了我的身体，在我加深的吻中发出了含混的呻吟。

  周围依旧喧闹，我却也无暇顾及他们具体在说什么，就着亲吻的姿势抱着他往楼上走。这不是一个轻松的姿势，他的双腿有力地缠在我身上，让我能够提着他踩上台阶。

  打开房间，我便迫不及待开始玩弄他的身体。房门即使关上，楼下的吵闹声也依然明显。我扯掉了他上衣纽扣，不意外发现他上身更多地吻痕，发肿红艳的乳头挺立着，我用嘴用力咬了一下，在听到他的痛呼后又温柔地含住玩弄。

  我们之间没有过多的对话。我很心急，一边深吻他，一边掐着他的肩膀将他压到在床上，听到木床发出不堪重负的叫声。

  他的手顺着我的胸膛滑下，抚摸我的皮带，最后停留在我硬得发胀的下身上，隔着裤子不轻不重地爱抚。

  
  我顶着他的上颚，舔弄他发痒的地方逼他叫唤出声，与此同时感受到他细瘦灵活的双手终于解开了我的皮带。我咬上他的脖子，吮过一遍原来就青紫的吻痕，听他吸着气，看他扭动着身子，一边乖巧地除尽自己的衣服。

  起身脱掉我沾着尘土和烟酒气的外衣，我开始摆弄女郎递给我的润滑剂。他用深色的大眼睛看着我，无辜又湿润，不一会儿又撇过头去，趁着这个空档把扯掉的纽扣收集起来，又把自己的外衣叠在一块。

  是个细心的姑娘，我嘲讽着，抓起他的两只手，用皮带扎得严实，恶意挑开他收集好的纽扣，在纽扣四散在地面上的时候从后面狠狠顶入了他的身体。

  “啊！”他仰起头发出痛叫，起身想挣开皮带的束缚，我按着他的腰部控制得他不得起身，一边顺着他湿热的甬道插到深处。

  
  他仍然试图挣脱着，力气不小，像一只凶狠的猫。我压制着他，一边畅快地进出他的身体，等着他逐渐软化。

  
  终于，我身下的红头发男孩不再激烈地反抗了，只是僵直着身体。他被我摆成一个塌腰的姿势，脸贴在枕头上，就这样转过头，用大眼睛瞪着我。

  漂亮的深色眼睛，亮晶晶的。

  我放松对他的禁锢，空出手来玩弄他的腰，挑逗他的下身，缓慢地抽动，不久便听到他难耐的喘息。

  毕竟是一个熟练工。

  我舒服地闭上了眼。停在他身体中，感受他随着呼吸抽动自己的肌肉，殷勤地夹着我；过了一会又忍不住，掐着他的腰鞭挞起来。

  很快他便开始大声淫叫，有一些羞怯又带着无奈的神色，看到我在看他，又转过去闭着眼低声吟哦。

  我将他翻了个身，此时他已经完全屈服，柔顺地分开自己的双腿，将臀部抬高，方便我从正面进入他的身体。我开始加速，听他越来越响亮的叫声，在顶入最深处的时候摇着头发出哀求的泣音。  
  我拍打他的臀部，羞辱他是一只熟练的母狗，一边使劲逼他终于哭出声音，趁着他张嘴狠狠地吻他。他被我玩弄得喘不过气来，敏感又好色的身体很快就达到高潮。

  他哭成了一只小花猫，脸斑驳地红着让我饶了他。我抬高他的臀部继续邪恶的玩弄，顶他敏感的内壁，感受到他夹着我的长腿开始痉挛，最终传导到我们相连的地方，他紧紧吸着我。

  “不，不……”

  他语无伦次地哀求继续激发着我的兽欲，太久没有这么舒服了，我失控到停不下来，残暴地抽插着，在他声音微弱下去时掌㧽他的臀部，让他精神起来。

  
  连接的地方湿的乱糟糟，液体被捣成白沫，我解开他手上的皮带，拉着他抚摸自己的洞口。  
他迷乱地摸着，无意识地爱抚我露出的部分。  
混着浑浊的泣音，他开始念叨我听不懂的语言，偶尔又在我恶意地顶弄下低泣。

  他在我终于射出的时候发出响亮的哀叫，我抽出身来躺在一旁，看他空洞地望着我，歪着头，手腕布满红痕的双臂摊在两边，像一个破娃娃；用发胶精心梳好的红发散乱开来，发带还是稳稳地系着，就好像他天生就长在那里一样。

  像一朵残败的玫瑰。我想着，任凭袭来的睡意拉我进入梦境。


End file.
